<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World's End by The_Remaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692928">The World's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker'>The_Remaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World's End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Cars, Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Family, Groups, Guns, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Raiders, bases, battles, kiss, knifes, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do we live after the end of the world? Well Aurora must learn that as the dead rise again to roam the earth, eating anything they find and turning them to one of them. Aurora must protect herself and others as the world goes to hell around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World's End [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be writing this story at the same time as Elemental Feuds so feel free to check that out ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sat in her father’s Orange range rover, Aurora Springs was texting on her phone to Charlotte, who had been best friends with Aurora since kindergarten.<br/>
“Are you looking forward to tonight?” Aurora’s father spoke from the driver’s seat whilst keeping focus on the road.<br/>
Charlotte was staying sleeping over at Aurora’s house tonight and they both couldn’t be happier.<br/>
“Yes dad!” Aurora replied. She looked at her little brother, Jonas, sat beside her, looking out of the window of the car. Charlotte loved Jonas so he wouldn’t be a problem. Just then a notification sounded from her phone. Aurora looked down and saw a message from Charlotte<br/>
‘Don’t worry about being late! I still need to get my stuff from the house and my dad’s half an hour late to picking me up.’<br/>
It wasn’t normal for Charlotte’s dad to be late. Normally he would actually be early, he must really be busy at work today.<br/>
“Ok, see you soon!” Aurora wrote back before lifting her head back up to the windows. Aurora’s head turned to the back of the car as she heard the wailing sirens of police cars becoming louder by the second. As Aurora looked straight ahead again three police cars went roaring past them towards the city.<br/>
“That’s a first.” Aurora’s Father spoke as the cars drove into the distance.<br/>
“I know, I’ve never seen that before- “Aurora was cut off as another five police cars flew past them, sirens blaring.<br/>
“Bloody hell, something must be happening in the city!” Her father exclaimed as they both stared at the cars driving across the freeway.<br/>
Next there was the sound of wind howling and as they both looked up, they were met by the view of a police helicopter flying above them. Something was certainly happening and whatever it was, wasn’t good. Aurora’s thoughts were interrupted as her ears were filled with the sound of screeching tires as her car braked until it came to a full stop. Once Aurora opened her eyes, which had been tightly shut, she was met by a view of hundreds of cars blocking the freeway. People were standing outside their cars seeing what had happened whilst others were madly beeping their horns to no avail. Jonas was screaming as tears ran down his red, puffy cheeks.<br/>
“I’m going to go see what happened, make sure Jonas is ok.” Aurora’s father spoke before exiting the car and walking through the numerous stationary vehicles.<br/>
“Hey buddy, shh.” Aurora cooed as she started wiping the tears off of Jonas’ cheeks. Slowly his cries turned into gentle whimpers. Aurora looked at the cars in curiosity as to what could have caused such a block up. Aurora spotted her father running back to the car. She looked down and her eyes widened as she stared at the blood dripping from his suit. Aurora’s father hastily opened the door to the car and all she could hear was screams and shouts.<br/>
“Grab Jonas and run!” Aurora’s father shouted at her as the door opened.<br/>
Doing as she was told; Aurora unbuckled the belt that held Jonas in his car seat before lifting him onto her chest and resting her hand on his back for support. Aurora crawled out of the car towards her father who just stood there with mouth agape and looking in all directions.<br/>
“Come on, lets go!” He yelled as they started running towards the forest on the side of the freeway.<br/>
“What’s going dad!” Aurora asked as they continued running as fast as they could the screams behind them slowly fading away amidst the sound of gun shots.<br/>
“It’s a massacre!” He exclaimed<br/>
“A what?” Aurora was silenced as a man started limping towards them. “Look!”<br/>
Her father turned around as the man got to them. The man growled before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. Before Aurora could register anything that was happening the man sunk his teeth into her father’s neck.<br/>
“DAD!” Aurora screamed as she watched the man rip more and more flesh away from his neck.<br/>
Even though she wanted so badly to stop and help him she knew he was dead and that her priority now was to keep Jonas safe. Aurora turned on her heal and started running deeper into the forest whilst sobbing as her father was eaten alive behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>